Sober Eyes
by SereneCalamity
Summary: It wasn't often that Puck passed up on the chance to have a meaningless, drunken encounter. Quick. OneShot.


_So this was requested by _BlackBaby_, who asked for a Puck/Quinn oneshot. Hope it doesn't disappoint you, doll. Enjoy :)_

_Disclaimer: I do not own the characters. Noah Puckerman would be in my bed...Doing naughty things..._

There was something about the blonde cheerleader that intrigued Noah Puckerman. She was snobby, kinda bitchy and despite the short skirts that showed half her ass, didn't act like a total slut. She had dating his bestfriend, Finn Hudson, for as long as anyone could remember, until out of the blue, he hooked up with this brunette chick from Glee. No one was entirely certain as to how Quinn Fabray was taking, although as Noah stood in the lounge of Santana Lopez's house, he was willing to bet not too well. The blonde was in the corner of the room, a drink in her hand, scowling at everyone who was smiling. But whenever Finn walked past with the loud-mouthed brunette he saw her duck her head and bite that pretty lower lip of hers. Finally, Puck got tired of watching Quinn from a distance and made his way over to her, leaning against the wall beside her and shooting her the famous Puckerman smirk.

"Santana not putting out tonight, Puck?" Quinn asked, rolling her eyes over to him. "Doesn't sound like the two of you, being apart when you're drunk." Puck grinned.

"Despite what people think, Santana and I have only hooked up a couple of times," he told her. "But if you go around telling people that, it's going to ruin my reputation." Quinn laughed and shook her head, her blonde hair falling around her shoulders.

"You're the last person who needs to worry about a ruined reputation," she stated.

"Now that hurts," he smirked at her and she just rolled her eyes. Puck wondered if this conversation was actually going anywhere, given the way she kept looking from side to side as though hoping for an out. As interested as he was in her, he wasn't going to do all the heavy lifting in the conversation. So he straightened up as though he was about to leave and she opened her mouth.

"Did you know he was screwing around with her?" She asked. Of course she decides to carry on talking about her ex boyfriend.

"Nah, Q. I woulda told ya," Puck gave her a tight smile. "Look, you're just gonna make yourself feel like shit if you keep thinking about it. You needa let go."

"How am I not meant to think about it, Puck?" Quinn looked angry as she stared down at the drink in her hand. "We were together for three years and then he just starts cheating on me?" She scowled over to where Finn and the brunette were cuddling in the corner, undoubtedly whispering lovey dovey shit to each other. "What the fuck does she have that I don't?" Puck shook his head.

"Nah, girl, I don't think that's what it's about," he told her. "I think it's like…Finn is needy. He needs someone to be paying him attention, someone who will run around after him, and make him feel all better when he fails on some shit." He shrugged. "You're not that type of girl, and I guess he needed someone who was. It's nothing you did, you didn't do anything wrong." Quinn remained silent, but at least she dropped her eyes from the happy couple. She let out a little hiss between those perfect pearly teeth and tipped back the rest of her drink.

"I thought that's what guys wanted, yeah? Girlfriend who wasn't too into all the lovey dovey shit, was fucking good in bed with no gag reflex, who had a hot body, and didn't cling—_I _was that!" She snapped. Puck nodded enthusiastically, although he hadn't really heard anything past the part about no gag reflex. She narrowed her eyes as the brunette let out a loud laugh that resounded through the room. "Big mouthed slut," she hissed out.

"You need to chill out, Q," Puck nudged her with his shoulder. "Just ignore them and have fun." He straightened up, and began backing away from her, in the direction of Mike Chang . "Drink some more," he suggested with a smirk before disappearing into the crowd.

* * *

When he had left Quinn with the bid to drink more, he hadn't meant for her to get drunk to the point where she was stumbling around the house and hooking up with every guy who stopped her from falling. Puck sighed as he spotted the gorgeous blonde fall through the kitchen door and out of his sight. He had been drinking steadily, as he always had, however he wasn't so drunk that he was going to ignore the too drunk girl and go after Santana who was looking more than ready for him on the stairway. There was always going to be something about Quinn that pulled him in, he realized, even when she was getting drunk over her ex boyfriend and his bestfriend.

"Q…Quinn!" He saw her loose her balance by the kitchen table and topple forward. "Shit, girl," he grabbed her arm and steadied her, turning her around so that her back was to the kitchen table and she was facing him. "I think you've had just a little too much to drink."

"So what?" Quinn slurred, looking up at him with a petulant expression. "I don't have someone that I'm meant to be looking all good for. I don't need to act my best."

"You've got yourself, Q," Puck sighed, pushing her hair away from her face and over her shoulder. "You're better than all of this. Getting drunk to this point and hooking up with those losers out there, that's something that Santana or Brittney would do. That's not you." Quinn looked defiant for another moment before she licked her lower lip and stared at the ground.

"Yeah, well," she let out a sigh through her nose. "Being cheated on by a guy that you thought looked at you like you were perfect definitely does something to your confidence." Puck almost rolled his eyes. He had _not _signed up for a pity party, not matter how hot the girl throwing it for herself was. "So you know, a little liquid courage goes a long way." Puck raised his eyebrows at the head cheerleader in front of him.

"I think you've had more than a little liquid courage," he stated. "You live just around the corner, don't you?" She managed a dull nod. "I'll take you home." As he looped an arm around her waist and took most of her weight on, his eyes drifted toward Santana sitting in the lounge. She met his eyes momentarily before going back to kissing the dark haired girl on her lap. Puck cursed himself for having a thing for a recently dumped girl—he should be out there sitting next to those two girls, enjoying the show. But instead, he was hauling Quinn's drunk ass out of the house and down the cold street toward her home.

"Sorry…I—I know that…You were planning on having sex—_fucking _S-Santana tonight," Quinn was mumbling as they made their way down the street. Puck wasn't sure what he was meant to say in response to that so he settled for nothing. "I-I'm really sorry…You can go back if you want…I-I will be able to get home from here." Puck rolled his eyes, pausing to readjust his grip on the blonde.

"I might be a dick, but I ain't gonna make some hot drunk blonde stumble home by herself," he muttered to her as she rounded the corner and saw her house. "You never know what might happen."

"Eh, be the most action I've h-had in _ages_," Quinn spat out. Puck finally stopped, right by her letter box, propping her up against the fence and glaring at her.

"Okay, I am _not _here to be a part of this fucking pity party that you're throwing yourself," he snapped. "You came out tonight, you got drunk—great! You then got _too _drunk and got all needy and weepy—it's not attractive, Q!" The pathetic little sniffing noise was making him angrier. "You are the most popular girl at school, captain of the cheerleading squad—get your shit together and stop acting like some pushover! You're more than that!" He finally stopped when he realized that he was shouting at her and the girl seemed to be getting smaller and smaller in front of him. She was blinking up at him, but at least the tears were gone. They stood there for a long time, Puck with his hands shoved deep in the pockets of his jacket and Quinn staring up at him uncertainly. Finally, she jutted her chin forward and nodded at her house.

"Do you wanna come inside?" She asked. Puck eyed her warily, before nodding. They made their way inside, Quinn pulling the key out of her bra and unlocking the door after three attempts. Puck could feel himself sobering up, and while he had no issue with being in a house alone with a blonde he had more than one wet dream about, he wasn't sure when she was going to burst out in her next woe-is-me speech. He stood in their kitchen, feeling uncertain as Quinn closed all the curtains and then came back into kitchen where he was. "So apart from towing my ass home, what were your plans for the night?" She asked with an uncomfortable smile.

"Well, as long as they include your ass, I'm good," Puck smirked at her and Quinn rolled her eyes.

"Always the horny one," she states, although she's smiling.

"Hey, why let people down? Give them what they want," he grins and crosses his arms over his chest. They were quiet for a moment and Puck saw her face beginning to drop again. "Oh come on, none of that," he quickly told her, taking a step toward her to close the distance. Quinn screwed up her nose and made a face.

"Yeah, yeah, pretty pathetic right?" She sighed. "I mean, me and Finn had been together for so long, I didn't know why we were anymore. We liked each other enough to be friends, but…I mean, I didn't _like him _like him." She shrugged. "Probably just the fact that he moved on first, and with that brunette with the big nose." Puck thought he'd let that comment go, even though the brunette with the big nose had great legs and an amazing ass.

"Then just move on as well?" He suggested. He saw the way she looked up at him through her eyelashes questioningly and then he felt every instinct going against what he was about to say. "Just maybe not when you're this drunk…When you have your sober eyes back on." Quinn licked her lips and pursed them.

"Even with sober eyes, I know you're hot and you're always there for me when I have these melt downs," she murmured. "Back when me and Finn would have fights, you would always be there." Puck knew what she was getting at, and he had to take a half step back and close his eyes. Quinn frowned slightly up at him, crossing her arms and rubbing her forearms with her hands.

"You're fucking hot, Q, and I'm pretty sure you know how I feel about you," he opened his eyes and looked back down at her, letting out a deep breath through his nose. "Which is why I'm going to say goodnight," he pursed his lips together. He leaned forward and his lips brushed against her briefly. He felt her return the pressure and quickly pulled away, knowing that if they started this he wouldn't be able to stop. He opened his eyes and brushed a strand of hair out of her eyes. "Feel free to text me tomorrow night if your parents still aren't home, sweetheart." He gave her a crooked smile, and then using all his self control, turned and left the house, Quinn staring after him with wide eyes and a surprised smile.

_Leave a review, let me know what you think x_


End file.
